


Morning Games

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Sibling Kink, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hi! First I want to say your writing is amazing! I especially love the all the Red Riding Hood, Red, Daddy’s Home (ugh!), Three’s a Crowd, Puppy Love, Height Doesn’t Matter When You’re in Bed, I Know Who You Are, Amateur Porn, and so many more! Also I know you have a ton of other request to do but if you get the chance can you do a similar version of Daddy’s Home but instead of Jo can it be Cas? All the same kind of kinky stuff between all of them and same kind of Dean :3 Thank you!! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader isn’t intended to be related to Cas or Dean, so there’s no incest.

Warnings: Language, pure smut, threesome, voyeurism, daddy!kink, sibling!kink, multiple orgasms, minor oral, double penetration, Destiel

Fic:

“Good morning Cas,” you whisper playfully in his ear before drawing his earlobe out between your teeth. Being an angel, he never slept, but he spent most nights snuggled up with you and Dean.

“Good morning Y/N,” Cas whispers back as you shift on the bed, pressing your naked body closer to Cas’ back, careful not to wake Dean. Dean’s arm is draped over you and his breaths fan across your skin.

Dean grunts in his sleep and turns over, his arm slipping away from your waist. “Daddy’s still asleep,” you whisper to Cas, “Wanna play a game?” You were a little sore from last night’s activities, but you were ready for more.

“What sort of game?” Cas asks, turning his head to look at you over his shoulder.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Brother,” you tease, kissing his neck. You drape an arm over his body and run your hand down his chest and abdomen. Cas swallows thickly as you wrap your hand around his cock and stroke him, his length growing in your hand. His hips buck forward, trying to fuck your hand, but you pull your hand away, denying him the friction he desires.

“You’re such a tease,” Cas accuses.

“What are little sisters for?” you ask playfully.

“Fucking,” Cas answers as he rolls onto his back. You laugh and quickly cover your mouth, quieting yourself so you don’t wake Dean. Cas guides you to his lap and bucks his hips up towards you, his hard cock pressing against your core. “Already so wet,” Cas says. His hands grasp your hips and he pulls you down towards him, grinding himself against you. “I bet you’ve been dreaming about taking my cock all night haven’t you?” Cas asks. You could tell Dean was rubbing off on him, he’d become much dirtier since the three of you had gotten together.

“Well, yours and Daddy’s,” you tease as you grind yourself against him, his throbbing cock nestled in your folds.

“Daddy’s asleep,” Cas reminds you, “And until he wakes up, you’ll just have to settle for me.” Cas helps you lift your hips before lining his cock up with your entrance and guiding you down onto him. “That’s it,” Cas praises as he fills and stretches you, “You like having your big brother’s cock in that tight little pussy don’t you?”

“Mmm, Cas,” you hum. Sitting up straight, you twist your fingers into your hair as you raise and lower your hips. He places one arm beneath his head, the other hand sliding from your hip up to your breast squeezing the flesh and tweaking the nipple. Cas groans as you begin riding him and you move your hands to his abdomen, bracing yourself so you have better leverage.

Cas was a very noisy lover. You try to quiet his grunts and groans as you ride him, but it’s no use. “If you’re not careful, you’ll wake up Daddy,” you warn.

“Too late to worry about that now Baby Girl,” Dean says. He stretches before rolling over to face you and Cas. “Who’s idea was it to start this little session without me?” he asks.

“It was Cas’ idea,” you answer quickly. Dean props himself up on one elbow, watching you ride Cas’ cock.

“Why do I not believe that?” Dean asks.

“Because she’s a dirty liar,” Cas accuses. 

“That’s not very nice Baby Boy,” Dean chides.

“But it’s true Daddy,” Cas says, “She woke up and wrapped her hand around my cock, stroking me until I was rock hard. She practically begged to be fucked.”

“Now that I believe,” Dean says. Leaning in, he kisses Cas good morning, the kiss long and deep.

“Daddy,” you pout as you reach for his hair and try to coax him away from Cas.

“It’s ok Baby Girl,” Dean tells you, breaking the kiss with Cas, “Just keep riding your brother’s cock and you’ll get what’s coming to you soon enough.” He gives you a look to let you know you’re in trouble before he starts kissing Cas again.

Dean coaxes Cas’ hand away from your breast and places it against Cas’ abdomen, sliding it down so that two of Cas’ fingers are on either side of his cock. You moan as you grind your clit against Cas’ knuckles, your walls pulling tight around his cock. Your pace quickens as Cas’ cock throbs against your walls; your pussy aches and you need release.

“That’s it,” Dean praises as he breaks the kiss with Cas, “Take your brother’s cock, make him cum in that tight little pussy of yours.” Dean’s hand slips beneath the covers and you watch as he begins stroking his own cock. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as Dean groans, his hand pumping over his length. “I think Y/N needs to be punished, don’t you Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yes Daddy,” Cas groans, his eyes glued on the spot where your body meets his, his cock disappearing into you again and again.

“What sort of punishment do you think she deserves?” Dean asks. Your stomach twists and knots at the idea.

“She’s so horny,” Cas says, “What if we deny her what she wants?”

“That’s one way to go,” Dean grunts, his hips bucking forward as he fucks his hand, “Or we could give her exactly what she wants. Fuck her over and over again until she’s so full of our cum that she’s overflowing with it”. Cas and Dean exchange a wicked look before they turn their eyes on you. The look they give you makes your rhythm falter. “Come on Cas, cum in your sister’s pussy,” Dean encourages, “Make her cum around your cock.”

With this permission, Cas quickly grabs both of your hips and pulls you down onto him. He lifts his hips in time with your movements, pushing his cock deep inside you again and again. “She feels so good,” Cas grunts, fucking you faster and harder. His cock twitches hard inside you and your head tips back as you cry out, your orgasm so close you could taste it.

“Fuck, I love watching the two of you play,” Dean groans, “Love watching you take your big brother’s cock.” Cas delivers a particularly hard thrust that sends you over the edge.

“Oh, Cas!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock. Your fingers dig into his skin as you try to keep yourself upright. The feeling of you coming undone sparks Cas’ orgasm, drawing him over the edge with you.

“Y/N!” Cas shouts, his cock pulsing as he spills his cum deep inside you. His fingers dig into the skin of your hips as he pulls you down onto him, burying his pulsing cock deep inside you.

“Bet she feels good around your cock, doesn’t she Cas?” Dean asks, his lips brushing Cas’ ear. Cas barely gets the chance to nod before Dean is guiding you from Cas’ lap. “You’re gonna take my cock like a good little girl aren’t you?” Dean asks as he pushes you face down onto the bed.

“Yes Daddy,” you moan. Dean grasps your wrists and holds them down against the bed as he presses your legs apart and settles between them.

“Get yourself hard again Baby Boy,” Dean instructs Cas, “It won’t be long before you’re fucking your little sister again.” With that, Dean thrusts into you roughly, filling you to the hilt. “Fuck,” Dean grunts, pulling out and thrusting back in again, “Take my fucking cock Baby Girl.”

“Oh Daddy,” you moan as he sets a fast, rough pace. He thrusts into you again and again, fucking you hard and fast. The bed creaks with each stroke.

“Gonna fill you up with our cum,” Dean grunts in your ear, “That’s what you get for being, how did Cas put it, a dirty little liar.”

“Daddy please,” you moan, squirming beneath him.

“That’s my good little girl,” Dean praises, “Beg for Daddy’s cock.”

“I need to cum Daddy,” you beg.

“You just came,” Dean grunts, his lips brushing your ear, “Fuck, you want it don’t you, dirty little girl.” The way Dean thrusts into you pushes you down onto the bed, adding pressure to your clit. His hands tighten around your wrists, holding you still as you try to squirm.

“Yes Daddy, please,” you beg, “I need to cum around your cock. Fill me with your cum, please.”

Dean groans loudly. Looking to the side, you watch Cas as he strokes his cock, the length growing hard in his hand. His dark eyes watch Dean fucking you, his lips parted as a soft moan escapes them. They were going to fuck you until they had their fill.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Dean grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic. His hands hold your wrists tight and his teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder, sure to leave marks.

“Oh Daddy,” you moan, “Daddy please.”

“Go ahead Baby Girl,” Dean gives permission, “Cum around Daddy’s cock.” He delivers a few more hard thrusts that send you reeling.

“Daddy!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his throbbing length. Your hands fist into the sheets beneath you as your body shudders with each intense wave of orgasm washing over you.

“Good girl,” Dean praises, “Such a good girl.” Dean thrusts into you hard one last time before he comes undone, making sure to spill himself deep inside you.“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good,” Dean groans as his cock pulses, his cum mixing with Cas’ inside you. His hips continue to buck as he rides out his high, prolonging your own.

“Daddy, I need her,” Cas complains as Dean’s hips begin to still.

“Give her a second,” Dean instructs, “Look at her, she’s so well fucked she’s practically melting into the bed.”

“But she needs to be punished,” Cas growls, his hand pumping over his length.

“She will be,” Dean says, “But she needs a second.”

“No I don’t,” you protest, “I’m ready for more.”

“That’s my girl,” Dean chuckles as he pulls himself from you, “But do as Daddy says and rest.” Dean leans down to press a kiss to your cheek, his short stubble scratching lightly at your skin. “Stay right there and don’t you dare move a muscle, understand?” Dean asks.

“Yes Daddy,” you answer, your hands fisting tight into the sheets.

“But Daddy,” Cas complains.

“Now, now,” Dean chides, “Are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to punish you too?”

“I’ll be good,” Cas answers, swallowing thickly.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Dean says, “Now lay on the bed next to your sister. I can’t take care of one of my babies without taking care of the other too.” Cas does as Dean instructs, lying next to you, his cock pressing lightly against his abdomen and precum leaking from his tip. “Good boy,” Dean praises.

He pushes Cas’ legs apart and settles between them, leaving kisses up one of Cas’ thighs before doing the same to the other. You watch as Dean begins pressing kisses up the underside of Cas’ length, the vein there throbbing. One of Cas’ hands fists into the sheets, the other into Dean’s hair.

“Please Daddy,” Cas begs, “I need -” Dean cuts Cas off as he takes Cas’ tip into his mouth. “Oh,” Cas moans, his head falling back against the pillows. Moans and groans escape his lips as Dean licks and sucks. You wanted so badly to join; to help suck Cas’ cock, to kiss his lips, to stroke Dean, anything, but you do as you were told, not moving a muscle. The noises Cas makes cause your stomach to twist and knot with need and desire.

Heat pools in your core as you watch Cas’ length disappear into the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth time and time again. Dean’s eyes flick to you, pulling off Cas’ cock for half a second to give you a smirk before taking Cas into his mouth again. Cas’ hips buck up from the bed, begging Dean for more. Dean grinds himself down against the bed, seeking friction for himself. You wished you could reach down between your legs and give yourself some of the friction you needed to relieve the aching in your core, but you don’t dare move.

Dean pulls off Cas again, this time using his hand to stroke Cas’ length. “Your sister wants us,” Dean tells Cas, “I can see it in her eyes. You think we should leave her wanting?”

“No,” Cas answers, “She needs to be fucked again, by both of us.”

“Please,” you whimper.

“Hmm,” Dean hums, “That gives me an idea.”

“What sort of idea Daddy?” Cas asks, the two of them exchanging another dark look.

“Come here Baby Girl,” Dean instructs as he sits up on his knees. Cas sits up on his knees as well and the two of them guide you between them. You can feel their cum dripping down your thighs and you were so ready to be filled all over again. “I wanna try something new, if you’re willing,” Dean tells you.

“What is it Daddy?” you ask, swallowing hard.

“How would you feel about both of us fucking your pussy?” Dean asks.

“At the same time?” you gulp. You’d never had them both inside you like that before.

“We’d be gentle Baby Sister,” Cas promises, pushing your hair off your shoulder as he leans in to kiss your skin.

“I - I’m not sure I could,” you answer.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Dean says, “You’re my Baby Girl and I will always take care of you, no matter what. Cas will too. If you don’t want to do this, then all you have to say is no, you know that.” Dean’s hand caresses your cheek gently.

“I want to try,” you tell him. Reaching up, you thread your fingers through Dean’s hair, your other hand reaching back to thread into Cas’.

“You’re sure?” Dean asks, “We don’t want to push you.”

“I’m sure,” you answer.

“Tell us if you need to stop,” Cas whispers, “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“I will,” you promise.

“We’re going to go slow,” Dean says, “You ready Y/N?”

“Yes,” you answer.

“Cas?” Dean asks. Cas hums and nods in response. Dean rearranges you between them, giving them both a better angle. “Ok Baby Boy, you first,” Dean instructs. Cas places one hand against your hip, the other pressing flat against your breast as he pulls you back against him. He slides into you easily, the feeling all too familiar. “I need you to stay still now ok?” Dean asks, Cas nodding in understanding.

“I love using Daddy’s cum to slide into you,” Cas whispers, nibbling your earlobe between his teeth. You tip your head back against his shoulder, moaning and loving what a dirty mouth he had.

“Ok Baby Girl,” Dean says, “My turn. You still ok with this?”

“Yes Daddy, please,” you answer, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. Dean reaches down, sliding two fingers into you alongside Cas’ cock and testing to make sure you’ll be able to take his cock as well. When he thinks you’re ready, he pushes just his tip into you, making you gasp.

“How are you -” Dean begins.

“I’m still good,” you answer before he gets the chance to finish his question, “Please, more.”

“That’s my good girl,” Dean praises. He slides more of his cock into you, making your pussy feel fuller than it’s ever felt. Cas tilts your head towards him, distracting you with kisses as Dean helps fill you up.

“Oh fuck,” you moan as the two of them stretch you further than you’d ever been stretched. Both of them stay still, allowing you to adjust to having them both inside you. Their hands and lips travel your body, praising you for how good you felt and how well you were doing.

You were already sensitive from your previous two orgasms and you could feel both their cocks throbbing with need. Experimentally, you lift and lower your hips. “Oh,” you gasp, their cocks pressing against your g-spot perfectly.

“Can we start moving Daddy?” Cas asks, his voice thick with need. Dean looks to you before answering and when you nod, he tells Cas it’s ok. The two of them set their paces, their cocks sliding against each other as they fuck you slow and easy. You could only imagine how it felt for them, their cocks held so close together inside you, fucking each other as they fucked you.

Dean reaches around you, holding you tight against him as his hands press against Cas’ back. His lips kiss yours before moving to Cas’. They kiss and touch each other as much as they kiss and touch you; you try to split your attention between them. Your stomach knots and pulls tight, the feeling of both of them inside you like this bringing you closer and closer to orgasm.

“Daddy, Cas,” you moan, your walls fluttering around them. Cas moans as your walls squeeze them, their cocks throbbing and twitching hard. Your breathing is shallow, your hands fisting into their hair. Cas’ fingers dig into your hip with one hand, Dean’s shoulder with the other. Dean holds you both close to him as if you couldn’t be close enough.

“I’m close,” Cas half whispers, half moans, “You both feel so good.” He was struggling to hold back, you could feel it.

“Please Daddy,” you whimper, teetering on the edge of climax, “We need to cum, please.”

“So good for me,” Dean praises, kissing you before kissing Cas, “Go ahead Babies, I want you both to cum.”

With that, Cas lets go, his hand holding you tight as his climax washes through him. Moans and groans of your name and ‘Daddy’ pass his lips, his hips bucking lightly as his muscles tense and relax. His cock pulses inside you, cum coating your walls and Dean’s cock. The feeling sets you over the edge.

“Cas!” you cry out, “Daddy!” Your walls clamp down around them, working Cas through his high and drawing Dean into his. You cling to them as they send you soaring, desperate to hold onto something solid. They cling to you and each other just the same.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean groans, his cock pulsing as he loses himself. His hands pull you both to him as he comes undone, his cum filling you alongside Cas’. Both their cocks pulse against your walls, the feeling only extending your high. Dean presses his lips to Cas’ forcefully, swallowing the sounds he’s making. You kiss Dean’s shoulder, occupying yourself until Dean breaks the kiss with Cas and kisses you roughly. Cas’ lips move to your shoulder, kissing you sweetly and gently.

The three of you move together, helping each other to ride out your highs. “Daddy, that was amazing, why haven’t we done it before?” you whisper happily as you begin to recover from your climax. Dean chuckles at your blissed out expression, his thumb running along your cheekbone.

“She’s right Daddy,” Cas agrees, “We should’ve done that long ago.”

“I’m not very good at punishment am I?” Dean chuckles.

“To be fair, you did do what you said you were going to do,” you point out, “I am very full of your cum and Cas’, overflowing in fact.”

“I told you she was dirty,” Cas accuses. You narrow your eyes at him.

“Look who’s talking,” you retort.

“No fighting,” Dean says, kissing you quickly before kissing Cas, “Now that we know that we all three like this, we can do it again, but only if you promise not to fight.” His free hand moves to cup Cas’ cheek as well.

“We promise,” you answer, Cas quickly agreeing. 

“I love you both so much,” Dean says.

“We love you too Daddy,” both you and Cas answer in unison, making Dean smile before he leans in to kiss each of you.


End file.
